Clifford puppy days what if
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: This is the Clifford puppy days what if. It show what would've happen or should've happen. it not going to be every single episode. it rated M, because of some chapter will have gore, spooky stories, and death.
1. WHAT IF DAFFODIL FOUND EMILY SOCK

When Clifford wanted to help Emily find her sock, he ask Daffodil to see if she know where it is.

Clifford; gee Daffodil, we have to help Emily Elizabeth find that sock.

Daffodil; [Scoffs] I'm sure It'll turn up.

Clifford; COME ON! Will ya help me? Will ya? Will ya? Will ya/?

Daffodil; ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! just stop doing that puppy thing.

Clifford; great.

Daffodil; follow me.

Daffodil took Clifford down the laundry and took him to the Sidarsky's place.

Clifford; uh Daffodil, why are we at the Sidarsky's place?

Daffodil; if you go in you will find the sock.

Clifford went inside and look for Emily's lucky sock.

Mr. Sidarsky; well hello Clifford, what bring you here?

Clifford; I'm looking for a missing sock.

Mrs. Sidarsky; what does it look like?

Clifford; it pink, with black stripe.

Mr. Sidarsky; oh I think I know where it is, I'll be right back.

So Mr. Sidarsky went to the children room and grab Emily's lucky sock, when he got back, he gave it back to Clifford.

Mr. Sidarsky; here you go Clifford.

Clifford; wow thank, bye.

Mrs. Sidarsky; bye bye Clifford.

Mr. Sidarsky; see ya.

Daffodil; so you got it.

Clifford; yep, I found it, now to take it to Emily when she get home.

Daffodil; now just wait a minute, who said you can take it?

Clifford; what you mean?

Daffodil; I was the one who show you where it is.

Clifford; well I was small enough to get it my self.

Daffodil; that sock is mine.

Clifford; no mine.

Daffodil; give it to me.

Clifford; you gotta catch me.

Daffodil; get back here.

So Clifford ran with the sock, avoiding Daffodil from getting it. They went up the stair and into Emily's room.

Daffodil; Clifford for the last time, give me the sock.

Clifford; oh yhea, and what if I don't.

Daffodil pick up a knife in front of Clifford.

Clifford; [gasp] Daffodil, this is a kids show.

Daffodil; I don't care if this is a baby show.

Clifford; uh, don't those two mean the same thing.

Daffodil; I don't care.

Daffodil threw the knife at Clifford and then he fainted.

Daffodil; [evil laugh], finally, I got the sock.

Emily; [gasp], what happen?

Daffodil looked at Emily.

Emily; Daffodil, did you killed Clifford?

Daffodil smile nervously, then gave the lucky sock back to her.

Emily; [gasp], you found my lucky sock.

Daffodil nodded.

Emily; well I would've been happy, if you hadn't killed Clifford.

Daffodil smile nervously.

Emily; I'll set you a deal, give Clifford a proper buried and I will forget that this happen.

Daffodil agreed and nodded, then took Clifford to the courtyard and buried him.

Daffodil; I'll miss you Clifford.

Daffodil went back to the house and Clifford wasn't heard from or seen again.


	2. WHAT IF FLO AND ZO BROKE DAFFODIL TOY

When Flo and Zo were playing tag, at Clifford's apartment, they saw something cool.

Flo; wait a minute!

Zo; what is it?

Clifford; uh that my favorite squeaky toy.

Zo; wow cool.

Clifford; but that the first toy Emily gave to me, I don't want it to break.

Flo; okay Clifford, what should we play with now?

Zo; let try Daffodil toy.

Flo; okay.

Clifford; [gasp].

Flo and Zo quickly ran to Clifford's room.

Daffodil; oh what are they up to now?

Clifford; DAFFODIL, WATCH OUT!

Daffodil; [scream].

Flo; wow this bed is great.

Daffodil; excuse me, this is a no cat zone.

Zo; aw, come on Daffodil.

Flo; hey what this?

Daffodil; don't go in there?

Zo; [gasped].

Flo; why is Daffodil bed had so many dead, bloody, animal?

Zo; don't ask me.

Daffodil; well well well, I guess you found my hiding place.

Flo; please don't kill us.

Daffodil; I wont kill you, but I do need you to promise me that you won't tell anybody.

Zo; okay.

Daffodil; do you pinkie promise?

Flo and Zo; cross my heart and hope to fly, I stick a cupcake in my eye.

Daffodil; good, now if you would all get out, we can pretend this never happen.

Zo; oh and one more thing Daffodil, we broke one of your toy.

Daffodil; it okay.

Flo; come on Zo, let play tag.

Zo; right.

So Flo and Zo play tag the rest of the day.

Clifford; so Daffodil, what was in there?

Daffodil; oh nothing.

So Clifford and Daffodil join Flo and Zo in a game of tag for the rest of the night.


	3. WHAT IF JORGE SAW CLIFFORD IN DIRT FIRST

When Clifford saw a brown dog digging, he went over there to meet him.

Clifford; I love digging!, maybe that dog want some help.

When Clifford went over there, he fell in a hole.

Clifford; [scream]

Jorge; huh.

Clifford; hello.

Jorge; oh sorry, let me help you.

he picked up Clifford from the dirt.

Clifford; thank.

Jorge; I'm Jorge, what your?

Clifford; I'm Clifford.

Jorge; nice to meet you Clifford, say, you want a help me big a deep hole.

Clifford; sure.

So Clifford and Jorge dig the deepest hole they ever dug.

Clifford; wow Jorge, this hole we made was pretty big.

Jorge; yhea it was.

Clifford; so you have an owner.

Jorge; her name is Nina.

Clifford; and mine is Emily.

Jorge; where do you live?

Clifford; in a apartment around the block.

Jorge; [gasped] that is just where I live, oh we are going to be best friend.

Clifford; I'm sure we will.

Jorge; you wanna play tag.

Clifford; sure.

Jorge;; okay your it.

Clifford; hey no fair.

So Jorge and Clifford play tag the entire day.


	4. WHAT IF THE CLUB WAS IN DAFFODIL BED

After the third club was a bust, they decided to choose another one.

Clifford; Norville, do you know any other places?

Norville; you know, I think were just being to picky here.

Flo; it seem that those other place would've work.

Daffodil; but the first one was too loud.

Zo; the second one was to windy.

Jorge; and the third one was too wet.

Norville; we needed a different place.

Clifford; wait, I got one, how about Daffodil's bed.

Daffodil; excuse me.

Jorge; great idea Clifford.

Norville; it not loud.

Flo; or windy.

Zo; or wet.

Daffodil; forget it, I won't have a feather, furball, and dog poop, in my bed.

Jorge; come Daffodil, please.

Daffodil; I SAID NO!

Clifford; she right guy, we can't, not if we make a run for it, hurry.

Daffodil; [gasp].

So Clifford, Flo, Zo, Norville, and Jorge, rush to Daffodil bed. When they got there they went in and saw something scary.

Jorge; whao, what this?

Clifford; this must be Daffodil.

Norville; look at all these dead animal.

Flo; [gasp], why would Daffodil do this?

Jorge; maybe she a predator.

Zo; what?

Jorge; animal who eat other animal.

Clifford; but she not eating it.

Daffodil; that right, I'm saving it for the winter.

Clifford; [gasp], Daffodil.

Daffodil; well I guess I can't hold it can I.

Zo; why would you kill every animal?

Daffodil; oh I'm not telling you anything.

Daffodil picked up a knife.

Norville; uh Daffodil, what are you going to do with the knife.

Daffodil; [evil chuckle], say goodbye.

Daffodil killed Clifford, Jorge, Flo, Zo, and Norville.

Daffodil; no one will ever know.


	5. WHAT IF EMILY SAW THE PIC FIRST SCENE

When Emily woke up, she was ready to go to school.

Emily; [yawning], well time to go to school.

When Emily got her painting, she notice that their some mark all over it.

Emily; [gasped] who did this?

Clifford woke up, seeing Emily looking at the picture that he made.

Emily; Clifford, did you do this?

Clifford nodded.

Emily; Clifford, how could you?

Clifford; [whimpering].

Emily; [sigh] you know what Clifford, since you destroy my art, you are going to paint me another picture.

Clifford shook his head.

Emily; that too bad, now start painting.

Clifford started to paint Emily a new painting, it took him hour to finish it. when it was done he show it to Emily.

Emily; alright let see what you made.

Emily saw a picture of him, and Emily, with Daffodil, Norville, Flo, Zo, Jorge, and everybody else.

Emily; wow Clifford, that was great.

Clifford; ruff ruff.

Emily; I hope you learn your lesson about destroying my painting.

Clifford; [whimpering].

Emily; well okay, I forgive you, gotta go, bye Clifford.

Emily had left for school.

Clifford; Daffodil, did you see that?

Daffodil; see what.

Clifford; I made another painting for Emily.

Daffodil; well I hope she wasn't so mad at you for ruining it.

Clifford; maybe a little.

Daffodil; well, good job.

Clifford; thank Daffodil.

Daffodil; your welcome Clifford.

Clifford and Daffodil gave each other a hug.


	6. WHAT IF BIBI SAW CLIFFORD IN SEC SCENE

After Clifford plays with Bibi, the next day he told his friend what happen.

Clifford; Bibi says to me, "this game's for big dogs," and she learned it at school, and...

Daffodil; what is it? how to learn your manner school?

Norville; how to fly school?

Jorge; how to dig school?

Zo; baby school.

Flo; kitty kindergarten.

Clifford; nope, Dog Guide School.

Jorge; hey, Clifford, is that Bibi?

Clifford; yhea! that's her. that's my buddy.

Daffodil; why don't you call her over, Clifford?

Clifford; sure, i'll be right back.

So Clifford went to see Bibi.

Clifford; hey Bibi.

Bibi; hey Clifford.

Clifford; wanna meet my friend.

Bibi; uh I gotta ask my owner first.

So Bibi ask Jenny if she could play.

Bibi; ruff ruff ruff.

Jenny; okay Bibi, stay close girl.

So Clifford and Bibi went to meet Clifford's friend.

Clifford; hey guy, this is Bibi.

Bibi; hello.

Jorge; nice to meet you Bibi, I'm Jorge.

Flo; I'm Flo.

Zo; name Zo.

Norville; my name is Norville.

Daffodil; and I'm Daffodil, how do you do?

Bibi; it nice to meet you all.

Jorge; so what do you want to do.

Bibi; well I could show you the game that I taught Clifford.

Flo; sure.

So Bibi, Clifford and their friend play the rest of the day.


	7. WHAT IF THE SOCKSPIDER WAS IN THE TRASH

After Clifford got the idea of hiding it, he went to the living room.

Emily; Clifford, Nina and I just finished our homework.

Clifford; [whimpering].

Emily; you wanna play some more.

Before Clifford could answer, the phone rang.

Emily; oh, that must be Nina, I'll be right back.

Clifford; phew.

So Clifford decided to hide it, before Emily finished talking on the phone.

Clifford; okay, where can I hide it?

Clifford search around the room, so he decided to hide it in the trash can.

Clifford; the trash can.

Clifford put the sock spider in the trash can and went back to Emily room.

Clifford; hey Daffodil, Daffodil, guess what.

Daffodil; what is it now Clifford?

Clifford; I put the sock spider in the trash.

Daffodil; YOU WHAT!

Clifford; in the trash can, like you said.

Daffodil; I said get rid of it, that doesn't mean throw it away.

Clifford; don't worry, I'm sure Emily is not going to empty the trash can right.

Daffodil; well she might.

Clifford; what you mean?

Daffodil; the trash can goes to the big trash can, the truck will take it to the dump, after that you're not ganna see your sock spider again.

Clifford; well I think so.

Emily; CLIFFORD, LOOK WHAT I FOUND IN THE TRASH!

Clifford looked at Emily.

Emily; Clifford, you threw that sock spider just so you don't want to play with me.

Clifford; [whimpering].

Emily; you know what Clifford, since you threw this sock spider away I am going to have to disown you.

Clifford; [gasped].

Emily took Clifford outside and took his collar off.

Emily; and don't you ever come back.

Clifford was depressed and left his apartment forever. he never came back and he was never seen again.


	8. WHAT IF JORGE SHARE HIS TOY FIRST SCENE

At the dog run, Jorge was playing with his new toy. When he saw the other, he they wanted to play with it, but he didn't have time to play his toy for himself.

Jorge; oh no, what should I do? I wanna play with my new toy, but [moaning].

Then Jorge got an idea.

Jorge; I know, first I'll ask Clifford.

So Jorge ran to Clifford.

Jorge; hey Clifford.

Clifford; hey Jorge, what you got there?

Jorge; Nina got me a new toy today.

Clifford; wow.

Jorge; so, you wanna play with me.

Clifford; sure.

So Jorge and Clifford play with Jorge's new toy. When they were done, they were exhausted.

Clifford; wow Jorge, that new toy of your was great.

Jorge; yhea, I didn't know what to do if I didn't share my toy.

Clifford; what you mean?

Jorge; I mean, Nina got me a new toy and I didn't had any time to play with it, until I came to the dog run.

Clifford; how it that bad?

Jorge; I'm afraid that my new toy would be ruin, and if it ruin I can't play with it, if I can't play with it Nina will be mad at me, if she mad then she will disown me, if she disown me then I get depressed, if I get depressed then I commit suicide, and if I commit suicide then you can never find me, and if you and the rest of the gang can't find me, then you would get worried, if your worried then you're depressed, if you're depressed then you commit suicide, if you commit suicide then Emily, Nina and the rest will be depressed, and if their depressed then they will die, AND I CAN'T LET THEM!

Clifford; but Jorge, just because you have a new toy, doesn't mean you have to let us play it.

Jorge; I know.

Clifford; if it okay with you, maybe I can let you play with it until you're ready to play with us.

Jorge; maybe you're right Clifford, thank.

Clifford; you're welcome Jorge.

Emily; Clifford, time to go.

Nina; Jorge, come on.

Jorge; oh we gotta go.

Clifford; I'll see you tomorrow Jorge.

Jorge; see ya Clifford.

So Clifford and Jorge went home.


	9. WHAT IF TRICKIE DIDNT LIKE THOSE TWO DOG

Clifford and Jorge were on their way to meet Trixie.

Clifford; Trixie, this is my good friend Jorge.

Jorge; hola, Trixie.

Trixie; well, I'm pleased to meet you, Jorge.

Jorge; Clifford and I were just about the play on a big piles of leave. wanna try.

Trixie; wait, you two play on a messy piles of leave.

Clifford; what wrong with that?

Trixie; it just that, some dong doesn't play something so messy.

Jorge; well, you don't have to play it, just see it.

Trixie; I am not going to play with two dog who love to be messy all of the sudden.

Clifford and Jorge; [gasped].

Trixie; I'm going.

Clifford; Trixie wait.

Jorge; oh let her go Clifford.

Clifford; what?

Jorge; if she doesn't want to play in the dirt, then there no bother playing with her.

Clifford; she sound just like Daffodil.

Jorge; come on Clifford, let go check on the big piles of leave.

Clifford; no thank you.

Jorge; what?

Clifford; I gotta go.

Jorge; okay, bye.

So Clifford left and he was thinking why Trixie doesn't want to play with messy dog.

Clifford; I don't get it Daffodil, how come Trixie doesn't want a play in the big piles of leaves?

Daffodil; well, Trixie is a clean dog and you and Jorge well are messy.

Clifford; but she doesn't have to go in a big piles of leave right.

Daffodil; Clifford there something you don't know about girl, they like clean.

Clifford; I see.

Then Clifford got an idea.

Clifford; wait I have a big idea.

Clifford went outside to see Trixie again.

Clifford; Trixie, Trixie.

Trixie; oh it you.

Clifford; Trixie, I know that you don't want to get dirty, but I have a big idea.

Trixie; what is it?

Clifford gave Trixie a blanket.

Trixie; a blanket.

Clifford; yep, it will make sure you stay clean.

Trixie; oh thank Clifford.

Clifford; so you wanna play now.

Trixie; okay.

So Clifford and Trixie went to the big piles of leaves with Jorge and they play for the rest of the day.


	10. WHAT IF EMILY STAY WITH NINA FOREVER

At night, Clifford and his friend were just about to sleep.

Clifford; [sigh] I wonder what Emily is doing now.

Daffodil; well I know what were doing, going to sleep.

Clifford; I can't.

Flo; why not?

Clifford; because Emily is not home yet.

Norville; Clifford, Clifford.

Clifford; oh hi Norville.

Norville; geez, what wrong with him?

Zo; he misses Emily, and he can't sleep.

Norville; well, your never going to believe what I just saw, Emily said that she is going to stay in Nina house forever.

Clifford; what?

Daffodil; no, she said that she is coming home first thing in the morning.

Norville; but it true, here I got a tape.

So Norville gave Clifford the tape.

Emily; [yawning] this was a fun sleepover.

Nina; yes, it was.

Emily; you know, maybe I should stay and have a sleepover everyday and never go back to see Clifford.

Nina; great idea.

the tape stopped.

Clifford; so it was true, Emily is not coming back.

Daffodil; it okay Clifford.

Clifford; no I know what I must do.

Norville; and what will it be?

Clifford went to his bed, picked up a gun and shot himself in the head.

Clifford; goodbye.

the gun fire.

Daffodil; [gasp] Clifford.

Flo; he dead.

Zo; and this is all your fault Norville.

Norville; what, no it was Daffodil.

Daffodil; no it not it was Emily.

Flo; blaming each other won't work.

Zo; so what do we do?

Flo; we hide the body and we will pretend this never happen.

the rest agree and they buried Clifford where no one would ever find him. Emily never came back and the rest of the gang were depressed.


	11. WHAT IF DAFFODIL TOLD A STORY

When Daffodil heard the Sadarski kids fighting over Clifford, over to help.

Daffodil; okay, what going on.

Lucy; I wanna play with Clifford.

Messila; no me.

Sid; no me.

Sophie; no me.

Daffodil; QUIET!

Clifford; thank Daffodil.

Daffodil; hmmm, I know how about I tell you a story.

Sid; a story.

Sophie; yay.

Daffodil; okay this story is called, The Life After Death.

Messila; whao.

Clifford; uh Daffodil.

Daffodil; Once upon a time, their were a pink unicorn. she was walking in a forest feeling depressed.

Lucy; what depressed?

Daffodil; it mean really sad. anyway, the pink unicorn was so depressed, that she couldn't take it anymore, so she hung her self.

the Sidarski gasp.

Clifford; uh Daffodil.

Daffodil; after her death, her soul came out of her body, or separated to be exact. When her soul reach high in the sky, she was in afterlife.

Sophie; what it called?

Daffodil; Heaven.

Sid; what Heaven?

Daffodil; it where good people go after they died.

Messila; where do bad people go?

Clifford; uh great story Daffodil, come on guy let play outside.

Daffodil; actually, I'm not done, anyway the pink unicorn was just about to make an entrance to Heaven, but she wasn't allowed, because she was a bad unicorn.

Sophie; why?

Daffodil; well, she killed a lot of unicorn, and then when she couldn't go to Heaven, she fell from the cloud deep to the underworld or should I say Hell.

Sidarski; [gasp]

Clifford; Daffodil.

Daffodil; the pink unicorn was so scared, terrified, frightened, and when she saw the master in Hell called the Devil, he took the unicorn to her punishment.

Lucy; I'm scared.

Sid; what kind of punishment?

Daffodil; bad punishment.

Messila; [gasped]

Clifford; Daffodil.

Daffodil; so the Devil took the pink unicorn to the fire of doom.

Sophie; fire of doom.

Daffodil; she had to be burn on fire for the rest of her afterlife.

Sidarski; [screaming].

Daffodil; relax, the story was not real, well maybe.

Clifford; Daffodil.

Daffodil; what is it Clifford?

Clifford; that story you told was not okay.

Daffodil; why not?

Clifford; these Sidarski were scared.

Daffodil; so, it not like their ganna hang themselves and go to Hell.

Clifford; yhea but...

Mr. Sidarski; oh Clifford, were back.

Mrs. Sidarski; oh my, why are the children scared?

Clifford; uh, it Daffodil fault.

Daffodil; WHAT?

Clifford; she told a scary story that was not good.

Mr. and Mrs. Sidarski gasped.

Daffodil; well it not my fault, Clifford should've been more careful, in fact he should've know that it hard to take care of kids.

Clifford; oh yhea, would it be hard to take care of rabbit.

Daffodil; I know more rabbit then you.

Clifford; oh yhea.

Daffodil; yhea.

Mr. Sidarski; that ENOUGH!

Clifford and Daffodil; what he/she started it.

Mr. Sidarski; I don't care who started, since you two weren't cable enough to handle this, then I guess we will never trust you to take care of the kids.

Clifford; but, but.

Mr. Sidarski; no, in fact you are all ban from coming into our home forever.

Daffodil; but we live here.

Mrs. Sidarski; you can be anywhere you want, just not here.

Clifford; but we can't.

Daffodil; it okay Clifford, let go.

So Clifford and Daffodil left the laundry room, and went back to Emily's room depressed. they were sad that they will never see their Sidarski friend again.


	12. WHAT IF THEIR WERE A MONSTER IN THE APT

When the gang are trying to figure out who and what is making that noise, they went on a stakeout.

Zo; See anything?

Clifford; not yet.

Daffodil; hey what that?

Clifford; it a dog biscuit.

Flo; hmm, it look weird lying on the floor like that.

Clifford; I'm ganna go eat it.

Daffodil; Clifford wait.

Clifford; wow a dog biscult, come to papa.

Just then, a monster burst in from the elevator.

Monster; [roaring]

Clifford;[screaming]

Zo; A MONSTER?

the monster ate Clifford.

Clifford; noooooooo.

Daffodil; Clifford, no.

Monster; [roaring]

then the monster saw Daffodil, Flo, and Zo, they ran as fast as they can, but the monster caught up to them.

Daffodil; [screaming].

Flo; DAFFODIL!

the monster ate Daffodil.

Zo; come on, Flo, hurry.

The monster quickly ate Flo.

Flo; [screaming].

Zo; Flo, noooooooooo.

Then he ate Zo.

Zo; [screaming], goodbye cruel world.

After the monster done devouring Clifford and his friend, he burst outside the apartment and ate the whole city. Soon the city die out. when the monster is finish, he left to a new town to eat people.


	13. WHAT IF THE SPECICAL TALENT CONTAIN CM

When the da mayo party started, Clifford was sad, because he didn't had any special talent. the other were looking for him.

Clifford; there must be something that I'm good at, but what?

Norville; hey guy, I found him.

Daffodil; Clifford we been looking all over for you.

Jorge; yhea, the party just started.

Clifford; yhea, but I just don't have any special talent.

Daffodil; what you mean?

Clifford; hey, what that?

Jorge; what?

Norville; Jorge, you got something on your side.

Jorge; huh, what is it?

Clifford; it look like a taco mark.

Daffodil; what does that mean?

Clifford; hmmm, maybe that mark mean that the special talent you have appeared.

Norville; whao.

Clifford; I thought I heard that named before.

Daffodil; hey I got one too.

Clifford; wow, Daffodil, your mark had a carrot in it.

Daffodil; well I do like eating carrot.

Clifford; and Norville, look at your mark.

Norville; wow, it look like a bird flying.

Jorge; it mean you're so good at flying.

Clifford; yhea, except me, I don't have any special talent.

Daffodil; but Clifford, look.

Clifford; huh, [gasp] wow a paw print mark.

Jorge; wow Clifford, that so cool.

Norville; you know what we should called it.

Daffodil; the mark of animal.

Jorge; the picture of mark.

Clifford; wait, how about cutie mark.

Norville; you know, that not bad.

Daffodil; wow.

Jorge; hey, I got an idea let play tag.

Clifford; okay your it.

Jorge; hey no fair.

So Clifford and his friend play tag the entire party.


	14. WHAT IF NORVILLE'S FRIEND LAUGH AT HIM

When Clifford's friend were trying to figure out how to get Norville out of hiding. Daffodil had an idea.

Daffodil; hmmm. well, I'm pretty smart, too. go ahead. ask me anything.

Jorge; oaky Daffodil, let see, who were the first two person who came to earth.

Daffodil; uh, Michael Jackson and Milley Siren.

Jorge; are you sure?

Daffodil; sure why not? next.

Norville; what? it not Michael Jackson and Milley Siren, it Adam and Eve.

Clifford; okay Daffodil, who loves carrot?

Daffodil; uh Norville.

Norville; NO! first off Michael Jackson and Miley Siren, were not the one who came to earth first, it was Adam and Eve, and second, I don't like carrot, Daffodil does.

Flo; [laughing] Norville, you look funny.

Norville; what?

Zo; you look like a flying feather duster.

Clifford; guy, quit it.

Daffodil; maybe we should call you Norville the feather duster.

Clifford; Daffodil.

Jorge; or or, maybe when we vacuum the room, we should use Norville [laughing].

Clifford; guy that not funny.

Norville; okay that it, I'm leaving this place, and I am never coming back.

Zo; sure, but make sure you don't get dirty. [laughing].

Norville; bye Clifford.

Clifford; Norville, where are you going.

Norville; somewhere far away from those animal, goodbye.

Clifford; but Norville.

Norville left and Clifford was furious at the other.

Clifford; you guy aRE CRAZY!

Jorge; what you mean?

Clifford; Norville, left us, and it all your fault.

Jorge; hey don't blame us, it Daffodil.

Daffodil; excuse me.

Flo; you and your worst idea.

Daffodil; what? it Clifford fault.

Clifford; what did I do?

Zo; if you hadn't made friend with Norville, then maybe we didn't have to make fun of his feather.

Clifford; alright that it, this friendship is over.

Jorge; fine.

Flo; I hope I never see you again.

Zo; me too.

Daffodil; so long.

So Clifford and his friend break up their friendship, and was never seen again.


	15. WHAT IF SHUN TOLD A STORY ABOUT HAMLET

Shun was just about to tell a story.

Shun; hey Emily, Nina, would you like me to tell you a story.

Nina; maybe it'll stop snowing by the time you're done.

Shun; I know a story that everyone like. you know why?

Emily; why?

Shun; because, this story is going to be about Hamlet.

Nina; wow.

Shun; but this time, I'm ganna change the name of the character.

Emily; sound fair.

Shun; "Once upon a time, there was a young Prince of the city.  
>Norville; " Clifford! Avenge me!<br>Clifford; Dad?  
>Norville; Yes. I have returned from the dead. My son, I have some shocking news. I was murdered. Murdered, I tells you!<br>Clifford; Really?  
>Norville; Behold! As I slept, your Uncle Evan poured poison in my ear. Poison most foul! (MOANS) So he could marry your mother and become the king!<br>Clifford; Yeah, that was quite a weekend.  
>Norville; Now you must avenge me. Avenge me!<br>Clifford; How?  
>Norville; I don't know. Surprise me. (IN GHOSTLY VOICE) Surprise me!<br>Clifford; Could that ghost be telling the truth? First, I've gotta get Uncle Evan to confess. Then I've gotta kill him.  
>Norville; It's cold outside. You'll need a sweater. (IN GHOSTLY VOICE) A sweater!<br>Nina; And if your idea of a first date is burning down her village, you just might be a Trixie!  
>(ALL LAUGHING)<br>Trixie; That's what I get for sitting up front, eh? (LAUGHING)  
>(BOTH WOMEN SCREAMING)<br>Emily; (LAUGHS) I love these jesters. They're exactly what I need to forget about my first husband.  
>Evan; Yeah, I really miss the old guy. It was all I could do to put on his jewels and score with his wife every night. How are you doing, kid? Nice to see you.<br>Nina; Now we would like to warn you, our performances tend to make audience members blurt out hidden secrets.  
>Evan; Oh, boy.<br>Clifford; Aha! Methinks the play's the thing wherein I'll catch the conscience of the king.  
>Evan; Catch my conscience? What?<br>Clifford; You're not supposed to hear me. That's a soliloquy.  
>Evan; Okay, well, I'll do a soliloquy, too. (CLEARS THROAT) Note to self. Kill that kid.<br>Nina; Okay, we're gonna open it up with a little improv. Somebody shout out a location!  
>Clifford; This apartment!<br>Nina; Okay. How about an occupation?  
>Clifford; Usurper of the throne!<br>Evan; (GRUNTS WORRIEDLY)  
>Nina; I think I heard "usurper of the throne. " Now finally, I need an object.<br>Clifford; Ear poison!  
>Evan; Hey, do you have diarrhea? I have diarrhea.<br>Emily; Sit down!  
>Teacup was Evan trying to pour ear poison on Bibi who is Clifford's father Norville, Teacup, pours it on Bibi ear.<br>Evan; Wait a minute! I didn't use that much poison!  
>(ALL GASPING)<br>Evan; I mean, I didn't use that much poi, son, at the royal luau. (CHUCKLES NERVOUSLY)  
>Clifford; (GASPS) Daddy, it's true! Uncle Evan murdered you!<br>Daffodil; Oh, great. Now Clifford's acting crazy. Well nobody out-crazies Daffodil. Hey, nonny nonny, with a hoo and a haw, and a nonny nonny hey! (SPLASH) Daffodil drown herself which is also commiting suicide.  
>Clifford went to find Evan in his parent room.<br>Emily; (YELLING) Clifford, what'd I tell you about running with swords?  
>Clifford; Someone's behind the curtain. It could be Evan. Only one way to find out.<br>Clifford; stab the swords at the curtain.  
>Shun; (GROANING) Ow!<br>Clifford; Shun? What are you doing behind the curtain.  
>Shun; I hide behind curtains 'cause I have a fear of getting stabbed.<br>Jorge; Daddy's stomach is crying.  
>Shun; Jorge, you gotta do a special big-boy job for Daddy. I need you to avenge my death.<br>Jorge; I like revenging!  
>At the Courtyard, Evan was poisoning everything for Clifford.<br>Jorge; I'm gonna kill Clifford. Here's my mad face. (GRUNTS ANGRILY)  
>Norville; (LAUGHS) Cute kid. But just in case you don't kill Clifford, I put some poison on the food, on the drapes, even on Flo and Zo over here.<br>Flo; If Clifford touches either of us, he's dead.  
>Zo; Booyah! (BOTH GROAN) and die. Clifford and Emily came out for the fight.<br>Evan; Now, Clifford, you know the rules. Jorge here gets one practice stab.  
>Jorge; Oh, boy! and he stab himself.<br>Evan; Boy, did I bet on the wrong horse. (CHUCKLES NERVOUSLY)  
>Clifford; Now there's nothing to stop me from getting my vengeance.<br>Evan; You sure you don't want a nice piece of fish, or to finger the drapes a little?  
>Clifford; This ends here! (EXCLAIMS)<br>Evan; (GROANS) Remember me as a peacemaker. (GROANS]. and Evan died. And now to celebrate life! Whoa! Bloody floor! (GROANS). then Clifford Died.  
>Emily; No way I'm cleaning up this mess. then Emily killed herself.<p>

Nina; wow Shun.

Emily; that was a great story.

Shun; I read it in some book.

Nina; hey, the rain stop.

Shun; wow, now we can play outside.

Emily; race ya.

Shun; hey, no fair.

Nina; me first.

So Emily, Shun, and Nina play outside for the rest of the day.


	16. WHAT IF EMILY DIDN'T WANT A PUPPY

During Emily's birthday, Emily was just about to make a wish.

Emily blew the candle on the cake and made a wish.

Mrs. Howard; so Emily, did you wish for a puppy?

Emily; no.

Mr. Howard; you don't want a puppy.

Emily; too much responsibility. all the cleaning and the walking, so I wish that Daffodil's would be my best pet.

Daffodil comfort Emily.

Emily; I love you Daffodil.

So that how it happen. I know it short, but believe me this is a what if story.


	17. WHAT IF CLIFFORD WAS GUILTY IN HALLOWEEN

On Halloween, Clifford was kind of hungry, so he went to the table to grab some food, when he got there he slip on one of the cloth and the food began to tip over.

Emily; Clifford, no.

Clifford; [whimpering].

Mrs. Howard; what happen?

Emily; Clifford ruin the food.

Mrs. Howard; [gasped] Clifford.

Clifford; [whimpering].

Mrs. Howard; just get out.

Clifford; went to his friend.

Clifford; hey guy.

Daffodil; Clifford, why?

Clifford; what you mean?

Norville; you ruin Halloween.

Clifford; but but, it was an accident.

Flo; like all the other thing you did was an accident.

Clifford; aw come on guy, you gotta believe me.

Jorge; you know what, I'm not even talking to you Clifford, good bye.

Clifford; but Jorge.

Flo; were leaving.

Zo; good bye.

Clifford; Flo, Zo.

Norville; I don't wanna be your friend Clifford, bye.

Clifford; Norville no.

Daffodil; well I hope your happy.

Clifford; but Daffodil I didn't mean too.

Daffodil; oh really, if you think we could forgive you we can't, so bye.

Clifford; but, [moaning].

Clifford was depressed to see that everyone rejected him, he stood there crying, for the rest for the night.


	18. WHAT IF EVAN TOLD A STORY ABOUT CUPCAKE

On Halloween, Evan wanted to tell spooky stories.

Nina; I don't think I want to hear any spooky stories.

Evan; aw, come, it'll be fun.

Emily; okay, but just one.

Evan; once upon a time, there were a pegasi, named Rainbow Dash. she went to the store to buy some cupcake. then a pony named Pinkie Pie, asking her if she want any cupcake. Rainbow Dash, nodded. then when Rainbow Dash turns around she was hit by a mallet, from Pinkie Pie.

Emily; [gasp].

Evan; Then When Rainbow Dash woke up, she looked around the room. there were lot of blood, head, body part. Rainbow Dash was shocked, that she decided to fly away, but shed noticed that she was stuck and hoofcuff.

Nina; [gasped].

Evan; Pinkie Pie came in the room, evilly, then Rainbow Dash ask her, what is going on? Pinkie Pie whisper into Rainbow Dash ear and she said that she was going to make cupcake.

Emily; cupcake is not so bad.

Evan; oh it will be, anyway, when Pinkie Pie went to get a knife from the kitchen, she ripped off Rainbow Dash cutie mark.

Nina; cutie mark.

Evan; yes, the blood was pouring down on her. then she went to grab a saw. Pinkie Pie cut two of Rainbow Dash wing. it hurt so bad that she was crying.

Emily; oh dear.

Evan; then Pinkie Pie, went to the kitchen, to get some nail. when she got back, she started hammering Rainbow Dash hand hoof. After, Pinkie Pie, was done, she pull the lever that make the electric shock at Rainbow Dash.

Nina; you mean like an electric chair.

Evan; was it, anyway, when Rainbow Dash woke up, her front body, were open.

Emily; [gasp].

Evan; she took out, the liver, lung, cell, skeletons, and even her heart.

Nina; [gasp]

Evan; Rainbow Dash died, then Pinkie pie went to the kitchen, mixing all the body part from Rainbow Dash, and turning it into cupcake. the end.

Emily and Nina; [screaming].

Evan; don't worry ladies, it just a spooky stories.

Nina; that was the most scary stories I ever heard.

Emily; yhea, the blood was just too much.

Evan; aw come on guy, tell you what, this time I will tell you a good stories.

Nina; forget it, I'm going home,

Evan; fine, well bye Emily.

Emily; bye Evan. gosh, I didn't know this spooky stories, can be so scary.

Clifford; [whimpering].

Emily; it okay Clifford, I'm here.

Emily and Clifford went to bed for the rest of the night.

This is the last what if story I'm ganna do, hope you enjoy it.


End file.
